1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallic glass alloys; and more particularly to metallic glass alloys suited for use in mechanically resonant markers of article surveillance systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous article surveillance systems are available in the market today to help identify and/or secure various animate and inanimate objects. Identification of personnel for controlled access to limited areas, and securing articles of merchandise against pilferage are examples of purposes for which such systems are employed.
An essential component of all surveillance systems is a sensing unit or "marker", that is attached to the object to be detected. Other components of the system include a transmitter and a receiver that are suitably disposed in an "interrogation" zone. When the object carrying the marker enters the interrogation zone, the functional part of the marker responds to a signal from the transmitter, which response is detected in the receiver. The information contained in the response signal is then processed for actions appropriate to the application: denial of access, triggering of an alarm, and the like.
Several different types of markers have been disclosed and are in use. In one type, the functional portion of the marker consists of either an antenna and diode or an antenna and capacitors forming a resonant circuit. When placed in an electromagnetic field transmitted by the interrogation apparatus, the antenna-didode marker generates harmonics of the interrogation frequency in the receiving antenna. The detection of the harmonic or signal level change indicates the presence of the marker. With this type of system, however, reliability of the marker identification is relatively low due to the broad bandwidth of the simple resonant circuit. Moreover, the marker must be removed after identification, which is not desirable in such cases as antipilferage systems.
A second type of marker consists of a first elongated element of high magnetic permeability ferromagnetic material disposed adjacent to at least a second element of ferromagnetic material having higher coercivity than the first element. When subjected to an interrogation frequency of electromagnetic radiation, the marker generates harmonics of the interrogation frequency due to the non-linear characteristics of the marker. The detection of such harmonics in the receiving coil indicates the presence of the marker. Deactivation of the marker is accomplished by changing the state of magnetization of the second element, which can be easily achieved, for example, by passing the marker through a dc magnetic field. Harmonic marker systems are superior to the aforementioned radio-frequency resonant systems due to improved reliability of marker identification and simpler deactivation method. Two major problems, however, exist with this type of system: one is the difficulty of detecting the marker signal at remote distances. The amplitude of the harmonics generated by the marker is much smaller than the amplitude of the interrogation signal, limiting the detection aisle widths to less than about three feet. Another problem is the difficulty of distinguishing the marker signal from pseudo signals generated by other ferromagnetic objects such as belt buckles, pens, clips, etc.
Surveillance systems that employ detection modes incorporating the fundamental mechanical resonance frequency of the marker material are especially advantageous systems, in that they offer a combination of high detection sensitivity, high operating reliability, and low operating costs. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,489 and 4,510,490 (hereinafter the '489 and '490 patents).
The marker in such systems is a strip, or a plurality of strips, of known length of a ferromagnetic material, packaged with a magnetically harder ferromagnet (material with a higher coercivity) that provides a biasing field to establish peak magneto-mechanical coupling. The ferromagnetic marker material is preferably a metallic glass alloy ribbon, since the efficiency of magneto-mechanical coupling in these alloys is very high. The mechanical resonance frequency of the marker material is dictated essentially by the length of the alloy ribbon and the biasing field strength. When an interrogating signal tuned to this resonance frequency is encountered, the marker material responds with a large signal field which is detected by the receiver. The large signal field is partially attributable to an enhanced magnetic permeability of the marker material at the resonance frequency. Various marker configurations and systems for the interrogation and detection that utilize the above principle have been taught in the '489 and '490 patents.
In one particularly useful system, the marker material is excited into oscillations by pulses, or bursts, of signal at its resonance frequency generated by the transmitter. When the exciting pulse is over, the marker material will undergo damped oscillations at its resonance frequency, i.e., the marker material "rings down" following the termination of the exciting pulse. The receiver "listens" to the response signal during this ring down period. Under this arrangement, the surveillance system is relatively immune to interference from various radiated or power line sources and, therefore, the potential for false alarms is essentially eliminated.
A broad range of alloys have been claimed in the '489 and '490 patents as suitable for marker material, for the various detection systems disclosed. Other metallic glass alloys bearing high permeability are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,144.
A major problem in use of electronic article surveillance systems is the tendency for markers of surveillance systems based on mechanical resonance to accidentally trigger detection systems that are based on an alternate technology, such as the harmonic marker systems described above: The non-linear magnetic response of the marker is strong enough to generate harmonics in the alternate system, thereby accidentally creating a pseudo response, or "false" alarm. The importance of avoiding interference among, or "pollution" of, different surveillance systems is readily apparent. Consequently, there exists a need in the art for a resonant marker that can be detected in a highly reliable manner without polluting systems based on alternate technologies, such as harmonic re-radiance.
There further exists a need in the art for a resonant marker that can be cast reliably in high yield amounts, is composed of raw materials which are inexpensive, and meets the detectability and non-polluting criteria specified hereinabove.